Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates to aerosol dispensing devices. More particularly, it relates to nozzle inserts mountable in the outlets of overcap actuators, and, alternatively, nozzle outlet structures formed as a unitary part of an actuator, that provide multiple simultaneous sprays.
Aerosol cans dispense a variety of ingredients. One or more chemicals or other active ingredients or materials to be dispensed are usually mixed in a solvent and, in any event, typically are mixed with a propellant. Typical propellants are carbon dioxide, a selected hydrocarbon gas, or mixtures of hydrocarbon gases, such as a propane/butane mix. For convenience, materials to be dispensed will sometimes be referred to herein merely as xe2x80x9cactivesxe2x80x9d, regardless of their chemical nature or intended function.
The active/propellant mixture is stored under pressure in the aerosol can. The mixture is then typically sprayed out of the can by pushing down or sideways on an activator button at the top of the can that controls a release valve mounted in the top end of the can. The sprayed active may exit in an emulsion state, single phase, multiple phase, and/or be partially gaseous. Without limitation, actives can include insect control agents (such as a repellent, insecticide, or growth regulator), fragrances, sanitizers, cleaners, waxes or other surface treatments, and/or deodorizers.
In simple arrangements, pressure on a valve control stem can be provided by finger pressure on a button attached to the stem and having an internal passage way that leads can contents to an outlet on the side of the button. In response to actuation of the valve, the can contents are permitted to pass through to the outlet via the internal passage way, and thus there is created a spray that exits to the ambient environment.
In some cases it is desirable to direct or aim a particular active at a known desired target. For example, a user may see a mosquito or fly in the air or resting on the floor and desire to specifically aim an aerosol spray at it. In other cases, it may be desirable to emit that same active in a fog or other less specifically aimed form, for example to fumigate a room or large space to clear it of possible insects. Herein, a xe2x80x9cdirectedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caimablexe2x80x9d spray will mean a spray pattern such that the sprayed particles or droplets are moving predominantly in a substantially single direction so as to allow a user to effectively point a spray at an insect or other localized target or space. In contrast, xe2x80x9cfogxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfoggingxe2x80x9d spray is meant to refer to an aerosol delivery that is widely dispersed and more randomly turbulent and broken up than a stream created to be aimed at a specific target such that sprayed particles or droplets are projected in a turbulent, predominantly random pattern.
Moreover, users will intuitively expect an aerosol can sprayer for aimed delivery at a target to direct a flow that is essentially perpendicular to the axis of the can. In contrast, the optimal angle for fogging will typically be at an upwardly directed angle. Thus, nozzles designed for aimed spraying of insecticides at specific targets are largely non-ideal for fogging and vice versa.
In some situations it is particularly desirable to have both a fogging and a targeting capability. For example, if one wanted to spray a picnic shelter one might prefer to be able to simultaneously fog the shelter and also target specific insects that might be visible at the time of spraying. One could design specific purpose nozzle inserts to be easily removable from a sprayer outlet, and provide the user with the option to replace a nozzle with a different type of nozzle when a different function is desired. However, this would require the user to store at least one replacement nozzle between uses and to undertake assembly steps that could expose the user to the active when removing a first nozzle.
Analogous issues exist with respect to fragrancers and disinfectants. Spray nozzles configurations that are particularly suitable for treating an entire room are not optimal for targeting a particular location (e.g. a toilet bowl). As such, a need exists for improvements in the spraying capability of a wide variety of aerosol dispensers.
The invention provides a nozzle insert for an aerosol dispenser for dispensing pressurized material from a can or other container. Aerosol dispensers include actuators that deliver can contents from a valve mounted in the can, via a through conduit or passageway in the actuator, to an actuator exit, where the material to be dispensed is released to the air. The insert""s inlet or upstream end is suitable to be mounted in the actuator exit, so that the dispensed material passes through the conduit and out the outlet or downstream end of the insert.
The insert will preferably have an elongated body with an inlet end suitable to be mounted at the exit of an actuator for the aerosol dispenser, an outlet end, and a conduit there between. The outlet end has two separate outlets in communication with the conduit. The two outlets are so configured as to impart differing flow characteristics to the spray of material dispensed therefrom. xe2x80x9cFlow characteristicsxe2x80x9d is defined to include but not be limited to such characteristics as angle of flow, direction or coherence of the dispensed spray, and the like. When material to be dispensed from the aerosol dispenser is delivered to the conduit, the nozzle insert will simultaneously project a first spray from one of the separate outlets and a second spray that is independent from the first at the time of exit from the other of the separate outlets.
In other preferred forms the two outlets have different cross sectional profiles or other spray modifying features. For example, one can be an elongated slot that extends both radially and axially with respect to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle insert, and the other can be a generally circular outlet hole that extends axially with respect to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle insert. Alternatively, the outlets can both be such elongated slots, where the slots are at least partially directed in radial opposition to each other.
In still other preferred forms the insert can be made so as to be suitable to be inserted and retained in a friction fit manner within the exit of the actuator. For example, the insert can be conical, with its diameter increasing from the inlet to the outlet end. Alternatively, the insert can be generally cylindrical, with a first upstream section of a first diameter, a collar section downstream of the first upstream section and having a diameter larger than the first diameter, and a cap section downstream of the collar having a diameter larger than the diameter of the collar. The two outlets can then be located in the cap section. When this shape of insert is used, the actuator exit can have corresponding stepping in diameters. Friction fitting inserts into actuator exits is well known in the aerosol art, and any conventional shapes and materials to accomplish friction fitting are within the breadth and scope of the invention.
In another aspect the invention provides an actuator for use with a can containing pressurized material to be dispensed, typically as an aerosol. The actuator includes a receiver to engage the valve stem of an aerosol can, the receiver having a recess for receiving the valve stem and a through conduit for passing material to be dispensed from the can to an actuator exit. There is also a nozzle structure positioned at the actuator exit (which nozzle structure may, if desired, be integrally formed with the actuator or may be a separately formed insert positioned within the actuator exit). The nozzle structure has two separate exits in communication with the actuator""s through conduit. If the material to be dispensed is delivered to the through conduit, the nozzle structure will simultaneously project a first spray from one of the separate exits and a second spray from the other of the separate exits.
The actuator can be a part of an overcap. Such an overcap can be mounted in any conventional manner on the can. The actuator is linked, preferably via a living hinge, to an outer skirt or other part of the cap. The actuator includes a receiver for engaging the can""s valve stem. Preferably, the receiver is unitarily formed with the remaining parts of the actuator, with a through passage leading to an actuator exit equipped with a nozzle having two outlets having the outlet features described above.
Alternatively, the receiver can be a part of a separate structure mounted on the valve stem and simply be so engaged by the remainder of the actuator as to allow movement of the actuator to move the separate structure. The separate structure mounted on the valve stem can be, for example, an aerosol push button, as generally described above, positioned on the valve stem, with the exit of the push button configured with two outlets having the outlet features described above.
In yet another form the invention provides a method of delivering a sprayable active from an aerosol container to the ambient environment. One provides an aerosol container containing sprayable material to be dispensed, the container having an exit valve. One then actuates the exit valve to deliver an exit stream of the material to be dispensed from the container, and then divides the stream into two independent streams at an outlet nozzle. At this point, the two streams are emitted from the nozzle into the ambient environment in a form in which they are independent at the time of exiting the nozzle.
In a preferred form of the method of the invention one such stream is emitted into the ambient environment in the form of a fog, and one such stream is emitted into the ambient environment as a directed spray. If desired the two independent streams both can be emitted into the ambient environment as fogs, in at least partial radial opposition to one another. Alternatively, one such independent stream can be emitted in an essentially axial direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle as a more directed and aimable stream, and the other independent stream can be emitted as a fog at least partially radially directed with respect to said axis.
The foregoing and other advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration preferred embodiments of the invention. Such embodiments do not represent the full scope of the invention, and reference should therefore be made to the claims herein for interpreting the scope of the invention.